custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Classic Songs (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Favorites Volume 1 is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in May 11, 1997. It uses the same songs from the CD release. It is a clip show of Backyard Gang episodes and Season 1. Plot Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ about his favorite songs from Season 1 and Backyard Gang episodes. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right For Me (taken from: My Family's Just Right For Me) #Peanut Butter (taken from: Eat, Drink And Be Healthy) #The Ants Go Marching (taken from: I Just Love Bugs) #Apples And Bananas (taken from: Rock With Barney) #A Camping We Will Go (taken from: A Camping We Will Go) #Sarasponda (taken from: A Camping We Will Go) #Clean Up (taken from: Playing It Safe) #If All The Raindrops (taken from: The Queen Of Make Believe) #And The Green Grass Grows All Around (taken from: The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard) #Sally The Camel (taken from: Going Places) #BINGO (taken from: My Family's Just Right For Me) #Six Little Ducks (taken frrom: Rock With Barney) #Do Your Ears Hang Low (taken from: Alphabet Soup) #Looby Loo (taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #Down On Grandpa's Farm (taken from: Down On Barney's Farm) #The Stranger Song (taken from Playing It Safe) #Old Brass Wagon (taken from The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard) #Hurry Hurry Drive The Firetruck (taken from: Going Places) #There Are Seven Days (taken from: Barney Goes To School) #Alphabet Song (taken from: Alphabet Soup!) #Mr. Knickerbocker (taken from: Barney In Concert) #Kookaburra (taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (taken from: I Just Love Bugs) #Me And My Teddy (taken from: Rock With Barney) #The Sister Song (taken from: My Family's Just Right For Me) #I Love You End Credit Music #Old Brass Wagon #Me and My Teddy #My Family's Just Right For Me #Old Brass Wagon (Reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this episode (for I Love You) were also heard in "Fun & Games". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *Another time which Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen looking at pictures of him and his friends from past episodes. *Another time which Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after Baby Bop and BJ say "Bye" to Barney, and leave. Barney then says "I hope you had lots of fun about memories. And you are really great. And it means we like our favorites. Because, I want you to enjoy my memories. And remember, I Love You". Then Barney waves and says "Bye". Then it fades out to the end credits. *Thoughout this is a Season 3 Home Video, this video felt like a Season 1 video because they used the Season 1 intro for the theme song, the opening scene from Season 1 is shown, some of the clips that are used in the episode and the scene which the rainbow fades on Barney's swing (from Season 1-2) is used. This video also felt like a Season 3 video because they used the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and the Season 3 School, Treehouse and Playground sets. *The translate to the clips are the same as Barney Songs. *From the start of this video, 2 extra words: "Home Video" were beneath the original Season 1 silhouette.